chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Xerant
Name: Lucas Xerant *'Born:' 131.M41 *'Occupation:' **Patriarch of the Xerant Dynasty (280.M41 - Present) **Planetary Governor of Adamant Prime (280.M41 - Present) **Subsector Lord of Subsector Adamantis (280.M41 - Present) **Lord General Militant of the Sector Deus Imperial Guard (360.M41 - Present) *'Wife:' Lady Ella Salaris Xerant *'Status:' Ruling Subsector Adamantis and commanding the Sector Imperial Guard from Adamant Prime. 'Description' Lucas Xerant is a tall, strongly built man of exceptional physique for his age, and keeps his iron-grey hair in a neat military cut. He has extensive military experience and an impeccable service record stretching over two centuries, and his grasp of strategy and tactics - while not quite revolutionary - is extremely strong and reliable. His personal combat skills are also respectable, and his strong frame has given him an aggressive duelling style. However arguably Lucas' best quality is his rousing leadership abilities, inspiring his troops to ever-greater deeds and maintaining high morale with his deep sense of duty & care to the guardsmen under his command. He has commanded formations from infantry to armoured, drop troops to artillery, and the overwhelming constant is their love for their commander. Lucas Xerant is however not without his faults. He is not possessed of a noted sense of cunning, and is prone to being overly generous with granting others the benefit of the doubt. He can also make the mistake of assuming other Imperial nobles put as much stock in honour as his dynasty does. 'History' Born the eldest son of Lord General Augustus Xerant, Lucas spent his childhood in intensive military schooling before being commissioned into the Imperial Guard at the immediate rank of Lieutenant Colonel (thanks to his family name). Lucas quickly proved himself a capable commander, earning his first major victory in 152.M41 while deployed to the Otrian Crusade on the coreward edge of Sector Morrux. As a field officer Lucas was deployed to campaigns and crusades across the Demi-Segmentum, rising to the rank of full General before returning to Sector Deus permanently in 275.M41 after Lord General Augustus fell into ill-health. In 208.M41 Lucas married Lady Ella Salaris, of the Salaris Dynasty of Auburn, while spending time in Subsector Adamantis between deployments. Lady Ella would accompany Lucas during his deployments after marriage and the pair soon became known for their exceptional fertility, with Ella giving birth to 34 children by Lucas between 209 and 310.M41. After the death of Augustus in 280.M41 Lucas ascended to the throne of Adamant Prime and the entire Subsector, and received the traditional promotion to Lord General from Sector Command. Since taking the thone Lucas has shown to be a ruler who respects tradition and belives utterly in his dynasty's right to rule the subsector. However he has also shown to care greatly for his people, and his high standing regarding the treatment of commoners has seen him branded a "lowborn-lover" amongst the Sector's more aloof aristocracy. Though their accusations - seen as an insult to Hive spire gentry - only serve to make Lucas even more popular to his people. In 360.M41, following the Coup against Larion Ursus and the demotion of Lord General Militant Drakkon Ursus, Lucas Xerant was selected by Sector Command as the best candidate to replace him. His first major action as Lord General Militant came in 363.M41 when he commanded the Imperial Guard elements of the Liberation of Triot. During this highly successful campaign he fought alongside the Ghosts of Retribution for the first time.